


Black's the Best Color

by parasox



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Hurt, M/M, not a happy fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-10
Updated: 2018-12-10
Packaged: 2019-09-15 22:45:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 591
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16942128
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/parasox/pseuds/parasox
Summary: A tumblr prompt fill from summer of 2018:Chocobros: Why are you bleeding?Prompto explains why his favorite color is black.





	Black's the Best Color

Black was a good color, especially in the dark of night. Black hid things, black kept people from asking questions, and black kept the group from slowing down. Black was the color of his hair, too, but that was just my own guilty pleasure to add.

No one was arguing while I helped Noct limp along. His pants were ripped away from his bloodied right shin, two deep fang-bite marks that seemed to go to the bone impeding his movements. Ignis looked like he wanted to take over my job, but Noct’s arm was already hooked around my shoulder. I was closer to his height, anyway, and well, let’s face it. If we were attacked again, it’d be better for Ignis and Gladio to be free to fight. We were trying to get back to the outpost where we could safely treat Noct. He’d bounce back from this, certainly. At least, he better.

My adrenaline was pumping for his sake. I needed to push through to get him to safety. The other were tired, too, with wounds of their own. I could see the lights of the outpost up ahead. If the daemons would just be nice for one goddamned time in their existence, we’d make it. Of course, they weren’t, though. Ignis made quick work of those jelly-molds with faces as Gladio severed heads and arms of taller, bonier fiends. I was able to fire off a few shots to help, but my main concern was keeping Noct awake and able to stay out of the fray. He was angry and cursed me a few times for it, but well, I told the king of Lucis to shut the fuck up. Hehe, and he did.

I was crying by the time we got to the outpost. Black could only cover so much, after all. I sat by Noct on the raggedy couch as people with magic, potions, and good old first aid fussed over his leg. Tears ran down my dirty face and I bit my lip to keep from making any noise. Noct had to be okay. This couldn’t be what gets him down and out. Not after we’d come all this way.

As I watched I remembered the days of playing video games with him at the arcade, the times we snuck out at night just to go hang at the park, the times he let me cheat off of his math tests in school. I remembered how he always accepted me. I remembered our first kiss, awkward as that shit was, haha. My eyes slid shut and the memories of our first time touching each other played in the blackness behind my eyelids. I remembered how warm and how loved I’d felt afterward, how close he’d held me. Oh, to feel his arms around me like that again, right now.

“Prompto?” I heard him call.

I rolled my head to my shoulder toward him and opened my eyes. People that had been fussing over him were now fussing over Gladio and Ignis. “Yeah, Buddy?” I asked softly, my mouth very dry. Black was beginning to take the edges of my vision.

I heard him gasp as the black crept deeper within me, washing over me. He was lifting my black shirt, which was soaked with my red blood. Not that anyone could tell before. “Why are you bleeding?!” he shouted.

My black shirt had hidden the blood and my pain. His black hair looked so soft. My world faded into that black. Black was a good color.

**Author's Note:**

> Please leave me a hug in the comments. Here's one for you < H U G >


End file.
